I'm Become a Little?
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: [REMAKE] Antonio ingin pergi ke rumah Arthur, yang katanya ingin melihat Arthur menggunakan sihirnya untuk memperkecil Kumajiro. Dan bagaimana bila yang terkena Sihir Arthur adalah Antonio?/"Fungsinya agar Kumajiro bisa sepenuhnya berubah menjadi kecil..."/"Kau yakin?"/BRAK*/"ANTONIO?"/Summary Gaje, berubah sesuai chapter!, RnR please /


Disclaimer: Hetalia To © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Brotherly abal-abal, campur aduk, dan Gaje.

Genre: Roman, Family, dan Drama, Brotherly.

Rated: T

* * *

Happy Reading:

I'm Became a Little?

[Prologue]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah seperti biasa, burung-burung bersenandung ria. Dan matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk, menampakan dirinya dan membuat dunia teterpa sinar sang mentari pagi.

Tak ada yang beda, semuanya masih biasa-biasa saja. Seperti, kediaman sang Personifikasi negara Spanyol, yang sedang duduk di meja makan menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan oleh adiknya tercinta, sang personifikasi dari Italy selatan.

"Habis makan, aku akan pergi ke Supermarket. Persediaan Tomat kita berkurang..." Sang adik-Lovino Vargas-memecah keheningan dalam rumahnya, sang kakak-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Antonio menelan Spagetinya dan kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku ingin ke rumah Arthur! melihat koleksi-koleksi sihirnya~" Ucap Antonio gembira dan kembali menyantap Spageti buatan adiknya tercinta.

Lovino menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau yakin, hanya itu tujuanmu, _bastard_?"Antonio berfikir sebentar saat Lovino dengan enteng menantangnya seperti itu.

"Hmn... kata Matthew, dia ingin memperkecil Kumajiro, dan ingin meminta bantuan Arthur dengan sihirnya..." Jawab Antonio sambil mengacak-ngacak dengan lembut rambut Lovino.

"Lepaskan, _Jerk_!"Antonio hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Lovino yang merenggut sebal.

".. Dan aku penasaran, Mi Tomato" Lanjut Antonio menghentikan aksi mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya, tentu saja Lovino tidak terima. Tapi Lovino berusaha berfikir dengan jernih, bila ia marah mungkin kakaknya ini malah tambah girang.

"Hmn... " Gumam kecil Lovino kembali menyantap makananya.

"... Hati-hati dengan sihirnya." peringat Lovino tiba-tiba disela-sela menelan makanannya sambil menatap kakaknya dingin.

"Owww... adik tersayangku khawatir~" Goda Antonio sambil menyikut lengan adiknya itu, tentu saja Lovino langsung melotot dan itu sukses membuat Antonio terdiam.

"Huh, aku tahu nanti di sana kau mengadakan pertemuan, dengan 'mereka' 'kan?" Lovino mulai ketus dan beranjak menaruh piringnya ke bak cuci.

"Mereka? maksudmu Gilbert dan France? " Tanya balik Antonio beranjak dan menyusul Lovino.

"Hmn..." Gumam kecil Lovino, dan itu dianggap 'Ya' oleh Antonio.

"Aku tidak mengajak bertemu dengan mereka. Aku bilang, aku hanya ingin melihat sihir Arthur saat memperkecil Kumajiro." Lovino yang mendengar jawaban kakaknya agak merasa aneh, biasanya kakaknya dengan si Albino dan si Mesum itu sering berkumpul, dan pergi bersama-sama.

"Kau ingin bertemu Canada?" Tanya Lovino dengan dengan nada sarkastis dan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Hufh... "Antonio menggembungkan pipinya merajuk dengan tiba-tiba, sekilas terkesan imut bagi Lovino, kalau saja ia tak Tsundere, mungkin pipi kakaknya sudah ia cubit beberapa kali.

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu, _Bastard!_ " Dan Antonio harus merasakan sakitnya jitakan penuh Tjintah dari Lovino.

"Akh..." Ringis Antonio kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ah, sudah jam berapa sekarang." Lovino menatap jam dinding berbentuk Tomat menghiraukan gerutuan Antonio. Dan ia melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 08:12 dan itu.

"Waaaaahh... pasti sudah dimulai!" Pekik Antonio bombastis dan akhirnya membuahkan sebuah jitakan untuk kedua kalinya oleh Lovino.

"Geez... berisik."

"Ehehehe, _Adios_ ~aku pergi dulu~"

* * *

Sekarang kita sorot rumah personifikasi England/Britain yang bisa kita panggil Arthur Kirkland dengan sang personifikasi Canada-Matthew Williams-yang sedang duduk di kursi sedangkan Arthur yang mondar-mandir seraya menaik turunkan alis tebalnya.

"Jadi..." Arthur menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berhenti menatap Matthew yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil menunduk. "Kau ingin aku bantu mengecilkan Kumajirou?" Ucap Arthur sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Iya..." Bisik Matthew pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kumajirou?" Tanya Arthur mulai penasaran dengan Matthew yang bersikeras memintanya melakukan sihir untuk memperkecil Kumajirou.

"Ugh..." Matthew menatap beruang polar yang sedang ia peluk, lalu menatap Arthur dengan mata memelas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini Kumakichi begitu tidak terkendali. Kupikir bila ia diperkecil sebesar lengan aku akan bisa sedikit menggendalikannya. Dia semakin lama semakin membesar, dan sulit untukku merawatnya, dan aku juga tidak mau meninggalkannya." Jawab Matthew membuat Arthur harus mendekatkan kupingnya pada personifikasi Canada itu, ia merasa suara Matthew seperti Tikus bercicit.

"Jadi... kau memintaku agar aku menggunakan sihirku untuk memperkecil Kumakichi?" Tanya Arthur lagi. Ia memutar manik Zambrud-nya sebentar saat ia bingung harus memanggil apa pada beruang Matthew.

"Y-ya..." Jawab Matthew pelan.

"Hmn... selama ini aku jarang menggunakan sihir konyolku, karna terlalu banyak korban yang jatuh. Aku tak yakin aku bisa dengan tepat memperkecil Kumajirou." Arthur berjalan duduk di mejanya, dan tangan kanannya memegang cangkir teh dan mengesapnya ala orang _British_.

"Aku mohon..." Pinta Mantthew dengan mata memelas, tadinya Arthur kaget dan ingin menyemburkan Teh-nya, untung ia ingat bahwa ia seorang _Gentleman_ yang tak mungkin menyemburkan tehnya hanya karna melihat mata memelas Matthew dan bibir yang bergetar kecil, dan mengingatkannya pada kembaran personifikasi Canada itu.

"Hmn... tak ada salahnya kita mencoba..." Arthur bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Kumajirou lekat.

".. Tapi, kau harus membantuku... Ok!" Ucap Arthur dengan nada mendesak, dan mengobrak-abrik isi laci kantornya. Dan terlihatlah sebuah tongkat dengan ujung berbentuk bintang yang bersinar ditangannya saat itu, membuat manik Matthew berkilau.

"O-ok!" Jawab Matthew pelan.

"Pertama-tama kita perlu menyuruh Kumajirou menelan Pil ini." Perintah Arthur seraya mengeluarkan sebuah Pil kapsul berwarna hitam dari kotak obat.

"Fungsinya untuk apa?"tanya Matthew penasaran.

"Fungsinya agar Kumajiro bisa sepenuhnya berubah menjadi kecil..."Matthew yang bingung menaikan satu alisnya, Arthur hanya mendengus karna tahu bahwa kembaran dari Alfred ini tak akan mengerti kalau dijelaskan dengan singkat.

"Jadi bengini Mattie..." Arthur menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menyebut Matthew 'Mattie'. "Kalau Kumakichi-mu menelan Pil ini, dia akan berubah seutuhnya menjadi beruang kecil, bukan hanya fisik, tapi umur hidupnya juga... intinya dia seperti anak beruang kecil itu saja!titik!" Ujar Arthur yang mulai frustasi dengan penjelasannya yang berbelit-belit itu.

"Ohhh..." Dan di-oh-riakan oleh Matthew. Arthur bersyukur karna daya tangkapnya lebih cepat dari kembarannya-Alfred-.

"Kalau tidak menelan Pil itu?" Arthur ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok, tapi ia bersyukur karna Matthew masih sedikit tanggap.

"Jadi hanya fisiknya saja... ingatanya dan gaya(?) makan dan bicaranya akan seperti beruang dewasa pada umunya... itu kalau Kumakichi-mu tak menelan Pil ini..." Arthur menyodorkan Pil kapsul Hitam itu pada Matthew dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Katanya kau juga mau merubah sikap Kumajirou?" Tanya Arthur.

"Iya sih, aku lebih suka Kumakichi saat masih kecil... " Gumam Matthew sambil tersenyum lembut mengingat kenangannya bersama beruang kesayangannya itu.

"Yah, jadi... ayo suruh beruang polar-mu itu meminum pil itu!" Perintah Arthur yang mulai geram.

"Ayo Kumajirou, ayo makan... ini permen~" Bujuk Matthew sambil menggendong Kumajirou dan berusaha menyuruh beruang kesayangannya itu meminum Pil hitam ini. Walau Kumajirou enggan membuka mulutnya.

"Siapa?"

"Canada..."

"Canada siapa?"

"..."

30 Menit kemudian.

"Haah...haah..." Matthew menatap beruangnya yang sedang meminum air putih begitu banyak, mungkin karna pahitnya luar biasa. Matthew menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran saat sedari tadi mengejar Kumajirou sampai kebelakang rumah Arthur.

"Bagaimana?sudah selesai?" Tanya Arthur sambil membawa tongkat sihirnya.

"Su-sudah..." Jawab Matthew terengah-engah.

"Ayo bawa masuk..." Perintah Arthur.

"Ayo Kumakichi!" Seru Matthew sambil menggendong beruang polar itu masuk ke dalam rumah Arthur.

"Nah, suruh Kumajiro duduk di sini..." Arthur menepuk sofa disamping pintu depan dan Matthew menaruh Kumajiro di situ.

"Kau kemari..." Perintah Arthur (lagi) pada Matthew.

Arthur menatap serius Kumajirou yang sedang terduduk santai di sofa, dengan tangannya yang masih memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya. Matthew menatap Kumajirou khawatir, takut nanti sihir Arthur gagal dan Kumajirou lenyap.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Matthew memastikan.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya yah sudah~" Ucap Arthur ingin berbalik dan dicegah dengan cepat oleh Matthew.

"Aku hanya bercanda..." Arthur menaikan satu alisnya yang tebal saat mendengar tawa canggung Matthew.

"Ok..." Arthur menarik nafas panjang.

"Sim Salabim Ab-"

"Kok kayak main sulap?" Tanya Matthew memotong omongan Arthur.

"Biarin!ini jadi gak sih? _git_!" Seru Arthur yang mulai ketus.

"Ok-ok..."

"HOATA!"

BRAK*

"Hola~aku juga ingin li-"

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

JEDUAAAAARR...

Sebuah ledakan hebat terjadi saat Arthur kaget dan salah membidik sihirnya, yang malah menuju pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang masuk membuka pintu (baca:mendobrak)hingga sihir Arthur malah mengenainya, Ingat!karna sofa berada tepat di samping pintu masuk.

"Oh, _Shit!_ " Pekik Arthur kaget.

"Hah?"-Matthew.

Arthur dan Matthew saling berpandang dan berlari ke arah pemuda malang yang terkena sihir Arthur. Asap mengebul dan membuat kedua pemuda Tulen(hueek) itu tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Asap mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil dengan baju kedodoran yang sedang tepar di lantai rumah Arthur, dan itu adalah...

" _Bloody frog_ , ANTONIO!"-Arthur

"... Menjadi kecil..."-Matthew

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A/N: Fanfic Hetalia kedua, karna Yaku suka banget yang namanya pair SpaRoma, tapi ini cuma permulan bagaimana tubuh Antonio mengecil. Gak mungkin kan tiba-tiba Antonio jadi kecil, dan alasan Antonio jadi kecil itu susah banget nyarinya.

Yaku bingung tadinya, akhirnya kepikiran tentang sihir maut dan scone(?) punya England, dan makanya gak nyambung . Huaahahah#dirtimpuk.

Ada Omakenya loh~

...

OMAKE.

Seorang pemuda yang sedang ada di Supermarket berjalan-jalan membawa Troli sambil menengok kekiri-kekanan. Manik _Hazelnut_ -nya dengan lincah mencari bahan-bahan memasak dan Tomat untuk dirinya dan Antonio. Siapa lagi kalau buka Lovino Vargas.

"Nah, ini dia..." Gumam Lovino mengambil sarden yang ada di rak ke 2, matanya dengan lincah berusaha mencari merek sarden yang menurutya berkualitas.

"Hmn... yang mana yah..." Gumamnya lagi. Hingga maniknya menatap sebuah kaleng sarden dengan merek ***** dan langsung mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di Troli.

Matanya dengan lincah dan gesit menangkap rak buah-buahan dan sayuran segar, dan melihat Tomat merah cerah yang indah, dengan cepat Lovino langsung menuju rak buah-buahan dan sayuran. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai Tomat segar itu.

"Wuaaaaa~" Kagum Lovino sambil memegang Tomat itu riang.

"Haccchhuuuww!" Lovino langsung besin-bersin gak jelas, sampai Tomat itu jatuh.

"Perasaanku tak enak... apa _Tomato Bastard_ itu..."

"Hacchhuuw!"

* * *

A/N: tinggalkan Review~

kata terakhir:

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :')


End file.
